youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
A fallen angel in the YTPWorld
A fallen angel in the YTP World is a book. The story is about the fallen angel comes to the YouTube Poop World in order to help humanity. Characters Major *Tenma Gabriel White *Weegee Minor *A customer *Beck from Mighty No.9 *Dora Winifred Read *Jane Read (Arthur's mother) *Tubby(mentioned) *Marisa Kirisame(mentioned) *Police officers *Tsukinose Vignette April *Jotaro Kujo Plot In the heaven. There's a fallen angel named Gabriel. She became a fallen angel by video games. Now she's coming down to the YTP World. In the YouTube Poop World Gabriel soon got bored in the YTP World. She had few money, so she works in the Weegee's Restaurant. Weegee told Gabriel to say welcome when a customer come in, however, Gabriel said welcome impolitely. Later Beck from Mighty No.9 came into the restaurant. When he saw Gabriel, he think she is Marisa and prepared to shoot her. However Gabriel put her hand on Beck's mouth, punched him and threw him out, Weegee ask her what she did to the customer. Gabriel said that she punched him and threw him out. Weegee first got surprise, but Gabriel said that she punched is a jerk robot. Weegee said punching Beck is okay. Later, D.W. came to the restaurant. Gabriel brutally punched D.W.. Made her get serious hurt and there's blood everywhere on the floor. D.W. was sent to the hospital and had all of the body parts amputate. Jane Read(Arthur and D.W's mother) told Gabriel to apologize to D.W., but she refused to apologize and called her tubby. Then Gabriel got beaten. Three hours later, Gabriel was arrested for brutally punching every customers in the restaurant. In the jail Gabriel was bored so she tried to escape jail by using teleportation, however, only her panties teleports. In Vignette's room It is time to release Gabriel, but something seems wrong, so the two polices came to Vignette's room. Vignette asked the polices how many people Gabriel has killed. The polices said that she didn't kill anyone but punched the customer violently in Weegee's restaurant and made D.W. get amputate. Back to the jail The polices took Vignette to jail in order to release Gabriel, however Gabriel refused to be released because her panties is seen by everyone. Then she possess her trumpet of apocalypse and prepare to blow it. Vignette and the police were in panic until Jotaro yelling shut up, then Jotaro stole the police's gun and shoot Gabriel and himself. Gabriel and Jotaro were sent into the hospital, and they saved, but had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Transcript A fallen angel in the YTPWorld/Transcript Gallery Gabriel dressed as a maid.png|Gabriel works in Weegee's Restaurant. Gabriel punches Beck.png|Gabriel punches Beck. Weegee_and_Gabriel.png|Weegee asking Gabriel to tell what she did to the customer(Beck) I_know_him_from_mighty_no.9.png|Gabriel told Weegee that she punched is Beck. D.W._bleeds.png|Gabriel violently punched D.W. Trivia *Gabriel is being called Marisa by the customers because when she dress as a waitress. She looks a lot like Marisa. *Gabriel, Vignette and Jotaro are Anime main characters in the book. **Two of the police officers are Anime characters. They put Jotaro in jail. *'My leg!:'The polices told Gabriel that she had brutally punched the customers. Category:Works in progress